1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle mounting device, and more particularly to a saddle mounting device disposed between a saddle and a seat post for quickly mounting the saddle on the seat post.
2. Description of Related Art
Cycling is a popular leisure activity. Most people would ride a bike with family or friends in the weekends. As more and more people indulge themselves in cycling, a demand for innovation and improvement of bicycles and bicycle parts has arisen.
A conventional saddle mounting device in accordance with the prior art comprises a base connected with a seat post. The base has a support plate disposed thereon. An upper plate and a lower plate are disposed on a top the base. Two rails of a saddle are respectively disposed on two opposite sides of the lower plate. The two rails of the saddle are located between the upper plate and the lower plate. Two screw bolts sequentially securely connect the support plate, the lower plate, and the upper plate together. Each screw bolt sequentially passes through a washer, a through hole of the support plate and the lower plate and is screwed with the upper plate for fixedly clamping the two rails of the saddle.
However, when assembling, it is inconvenient that a user operates one screw bolt by one hand and controls the washer, the lower plate and the upper plate in an assembling position by the other hand. When adjusting the saddle, the screw bolts are screwedly loosened for releasing the upper plate from the lower plate. The lower plate easily falls off from the support plate. Therefore, the conventional saddle mounting device has some disadvantages and needs to be improved.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional saddle mounting device.